


can't stop thinking about you

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: A hinder au one-shot.Donghyuck knew that there was just something about Mark that would make him go absolutely crazy. And he wasn't wrong.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	can't stop thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [energetically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/energetically/gifts).



> Part Two of Tay's Birthday Gift~
> 
> Of course, I couldn't give you a fic that's not rated e, right? I honestly intended for this to be a lot spicer and hotter than this, but you know fluff just runs through my veins. Not to mention, I'm like incapable to producing a fic devoid of emotions, so here, have some smut with a shit ton of feeling lol. I kept on telling myself that it's just sex and they're just fucking, so it's not really that deep... yet here I am with this... 
> 
> For those that don't know, this is a continuation of a twt socmed of mine. It's called [hinder](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1252454883359252480?s=21) (a markhyuck au obvs lol). This fic picks up from around update 87 if you're coming from there or want to follow the full story. But this can be read as a stand alone as well because there's not much plot in this lmaoo, just sex and fluff. 
> 
> Somewhat edited, but it's past 3am so there might be things I might have missed. Please excuse them~
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Donghyuck thought that he knew what a kiss was, but that was all before Mark. What he had once believed to be a kiss was a complete lie because Mark brought a whole entire new meaning to them.

He was pretty sure that his heart had never beat so fast and hard before in his life, and with each second that Mark continued to move against his lips, the more light headed he grew. Mark kissed him as if he was the air and he was starving for it. To be honest, the feeling was mutual because the moment that Mark's lips were on his, he forgot how to breathe too.

Mark kissed him with intention, full of passion.

It was exactly what Donghyuck had been searching for all his life. He wanted to know the feeling of his heart beating so fast that he could burst through his chest. He wanted to feel the burn of his lungs, desperately searching for air as his breath grew raspy.

There was no stopping the fire that was brewing underneath his skin, rising up until it felt like he was going to combust like a dying star — exploding, then creating a black hole, sucking him in. His senses were overwhelmed with everything Mark and absolutely nothing else. And when Mark pressed his lips just a little harder against his, Donghyuck nearly launched himself across the car's consoles.

Hands coming up to latch onto the front of Mark's jackets, he felt the need to push them even closer together. His heart did a flip when a small, breathless laugh left Mark's lips, nearly muffled out by all the kissing that they were still doing. Donghyuck revelled in the satisfaction that came with knowing that he was the one that managed to make Mark sound like that. Taking full advantage of the little moment, Donghyuck leant back to gulp in a lungful of air.

Lips still lingering over each other and their warm breaths mingling together, Donghyuck took notice of how slick and bruised Mark's lips were. He smiled knowing that he was the cause for them. Then unwillingly, he tore his eyes away from them to pull them upwards to meet Mark's eyes.

A single look into them showed him all the stars in the universe — galaxies of them, and Donghyuck _ loved _ galaxies. In that moment, he loved them even more. And when Mark leaned in until their foreheads touched, Donghyuck closed his eyes as Mark brushed a thumb over his cheeks. The touch sent stars dancing across his skin, moving from the set constellations that were already there. He smiled a little wider at it, the curve of his lips making their lips connect again and that was all it took for Mark to dive back in.

That time around, Mark’s kisses tasted like stardust, full of fire with a hint of whiskey from earlier that night, and it was definitely a taste that Donghyuck was becoming addicted to.

Mark had his face cradled between the palms of his hands, keeping his cheeks warm — not that it needed much warming up in the first place. It seemed like Mark knew this because his right hand pulled away to tangle themselves up in his curly locks, fingers brushing behind his ear, making him shiver. And when he shivered a second time when Mark deliberately ran his finger over the shell of his ear, Mark smiled into the kiss, proud of his little discovery. Knowing exactly what his touches could do, Mark continued to dance his fingers across the back of his ears, drawing little circles at the spot right below it.

Heart all the way up in his throat and with no air left in his lungs, Donghyuck pulled back, albeit unwillingly. 

He couldn't do anything for a couple seconds, mind in a complete haze and in the clouds. Eyes still shut closed and lips parted, panting, he tried to calm his heart down as he braced himself for the fall back down into reality. 

“And that,” Mark smiled, pupils blown wide, “is a  _ real  _ kiss, sunshine.” 

Donghyuck didn’t think that it was fair how Mark still had enough strength to tease him like that. Even in the dark, he could make out the heavy flush of Mark’s skin and the uneven rise and fall of chest as he too struggled to regain his breath. Mark’s hair was all tousled up, his bangs flipping out in all directions. Apparently his own hands had found themselves in them too at some point. 

It should have been a crime— no, illegal, for someone to look that good after what they had done. Mark was  _ horrifyingly  _ attractive and he couldn’t say the same for himself. 

His lips were slick with spit, kissed raw, and Donghyuck had always bruised like a peach, so they probably weren’t as inviting as they had once been. He was also sure that his hair was a mess, and not in the way where it was a  _ cute  _ messy either. His hair had a mind of its own a lot of times, and there was nothing he could do to tame it. And if his hair was anywhere on par with how crazy his heart was, Donghyuck knew he looked like a hot mess, in the most unattractive way possible. 

“Yeah, okay,” he finally managed to breathe out, his mind still not all the way there. Gulping in another lungful of air, Donghyuck knew that there was one thing that was as clear as day to him though, and he had no qualms about making it known as he pushed himself to be practically half seated in Mark’s lap. “Now, kiss me again.” 

.

Donghyuck had no recollection of how they even made it there, but that was simply a minor detail lost, because he had  _ much  _ better things to focus on right then.

Mark had him pressed up against the floor length windows of his apartment and the cool glass against his burning skin was complete bliss. Heading tipping back to rest against the window panels, he gripped onto Mark's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath for the umpteenth time that night.

Biting back a loud moan, Donghyuck tried to focus on the high ceilings above his head, but even something as easy as that was too much work at the moment. The way that Mark was working his lips and tongue over his skin was enough to capture all of his attention. There was a tender ache that was blossoming from all the lilac marks on his neck and it felt so  _ good.  _

"There is no way your library job pays you that well for you to afford rent like this." He gasped out when Mark slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt, fingernails grazing over the top of his hip bones.

Pulling away from him to snort back an incredulous laugh, Mark said, "I am  _ clearly  _ not kissing you well enough if your mind is still able to think about random ass shit like that." But then with a small shrug, Mark leaned back in, and pressed a kiss right at the spot behind his ears. "It's my brother's extra apartment, he's letting me use it until I graduate."

"Extra?" Donghyuck gaped, surprised by the new found information, but mostly due to the wet kisses that Mark started to trail down his jawline. "Why in the world does he even need more than one in the first place?"

"No clue, but I'm not complaining." Mark laughed again. Then detangling the hand that he had buried deep into his hair, Mark fisted both of his hands around the bottom of his shirt. "Now, what I will be complaining about is how you still have your shirt on."

"Well, that makes the both of us, because you're still fully dressed too." Donghyuck bit back, smiling wide and fire licking up the back of his spine as he caught Mark's searing gaze. "Undress me and make me feel good— make me go  _ crazy. _ " 

Their shirts were gone almost in an instant, getting lost somewhere on the carpeted floors as Mark pulled him away from the windows and towards the bed. It didn't take long before he felt the edge of the bed, the soft blankets, hitting the back of his knees. Falling without much resistance, Donghyuck tugged Mark down with him, because if he was going to crash, Mark would too.

With Mark's arms propped on either side of his head, breath coming out in warm pants, teasing at his lips, Donghyuck took the moment to enjoy the clean cut abs in front of him. Unlike the brief, accidental touches that he got earlier in the night, Donghyuck trailed the tip of his fingers all the way down Mark's chest, before spraying his fingers across the taunt muscles. He was barely able to contain the moan that threatened to escape as he felt the muscles beneath his hands flex.

Fire already brewing in the pit of his stomach, he met Mark's stare, "I want you to fuck me until I can't even remember my own name. Give it to me so good that even when I'm gone, all that I can think about is you."

Mark crashed their lips together, this time it was more teeth than anything else, but Donghyuck didn't care. Mark kissed with a newfound purpose, solely intent on giving him a night that he wouldn't forget. Every little touch that Mark left on his skin ignited the fire beneath it to higher heights until it consumed him whole. He was drowning in the passion that Mark was hell bent on giving to him.

"I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted," Mark breathed into his skin, licking and biting it, letting the red blossom over the purples. "I'm going to fuck you against the window so that the whole city can see you. But not only them, because I want the stars, the moon— the whole universe to see how beautiful you'll look, blissed out of your goddamn mind, and soul floating into the heavens."

Donghyuck squeezed his thighs together in anticipation, the heat in his stomach slowly becoming borderline unbearable. He was so hard in his pants and he knew that Mark wasn't all that much better either.

"I'm going to make you glow so bright that both the sun and moon will look at you in envy, baby."

He swooned at the promise, his heart doing unimaginable things in his chest, racing and jumping all at once. Just when he thought that Mark couldn't make him anymore breathless, he just had to go and say things like that. There was no way he was going to survive the night, but he didn't want it to stop, ever. 

He slipped his hands away from where they were perched on rock hard muscle so that it could fall down to squeeze at the  _ glorious  _ ass that Mark had, pushing their bodies closer together so that he could roll his hips up halfway. The action shot a jolt of electricity through his veins and a shuddering breath was all it took for Mark to rid them of the rest of their clothes. Mark stripped him of his pants and boxer with utmost care, nothing like the haste he was in before.

The kiss turned slow, tender almost as Mark backed him up further in the bed, up until he was pressed against the windows again. As Mark reached inside his bedside table, never breaking the kiss even for a second, Donghyuck couldn't help but think about the floor to ceiling windows that were in Mark's apartment. He had always thought that having that many windows in a bedroom was a god awful idea, because privacy really didn't exist with them. But the longer he laid there, the room shrouded in darkness and the only light pouring in was from the moon, Donghyuck definitely saw the appeal.

And when Mark nibbled on the shell of his ear, blowing in to, letting the window fully kiss his spine too, Donghyuck sighed breathily. Yeah, there was no way he was going to be able to not live in a bedroom with no windows again. It was way too good, especially when Mark finally wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dick.

Donghyuck didn't even know when Mark had prepared his hands with lube and warmed it up, because he almost cried at how  _ wet  _ and  _ warm  _ Mark's hand was. The way Mark flicked his wrist, sliding so easily, pumping and squeezing him in a way that had him  _ shattered. _

The faster Mark moved his hand, the more he licked into his mouth, teeth grazing on his bottom lip as he asked for entrance. Donghyuck parted his lips for him, letting him swallow of all of the small, breathless gasps that he made. A full blown moan fell from his lips when Mark tilted his head just right, perfecting the angle of their mouths, making Mark smile wide into the messy kiss. And Mark's smile only widened when he caressed the side of his jaw, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

"You ready for more, sunshine?"

Humming, Donghyuck nodded. "Baby, don't stop it. Keep it coming." 

He didn’t think that it could get any better, but it seemed like Mark was determined to prove him wrong in everything that night because when Mark leaned in so that he could wrap his hand around both their dicks, stroking them off at the same time, Donghyuck momentarily died at the pleasure that rocketed through him. 

“Good?” 

“Very good,” he sighed. “So fucking good. The best.” 

Mark kissed him on the cheek, eyes shining, before asking, “Do you think you can hold yourself up?” 

Eyes falling shut from the intensity of it all, Donghyuck struggled to reply. “Yeah, I can manage…” 

Hands still moving a fast pace around their dicks, Donghyuck felt something warm prodding at his ass. With one quick tease around his rim, Mark pushed a fully lubed up finger into him, making him flinch at the sudden intrusion, a low mewl falling from his lips. Mark simply smiled into the kiss and began to pump his finger in and out of him, slowly stretching him wide open. The double sensation made him a squirming mess and without Mark helping to hold him up, Donghyuck scrambled to find purchase against the cold window panels, not that there was much to hold onto there.

Once he was getting used to the feeling, the moans spilling from his lips again like a mantra, Mark pushed another finger into him. The addition burned, but in the best way possible. So good that he couldn't help but whine, "More. Give me more."

And Mark gave him more with a third finger for him to rock back onto. Donghyuck could feel Mark's eyes on him, watching him carefully as he pushed his fingers in a little deeper, the tips of his fingers barely gazing at his prostate. It only took a few more push for Mark to find his sweet spot, making him cry out breathlessly as his fingers found it. Satisfied, Mark focused back on stroking them both off, increasing the speed to match with his fingers.

He was so close to seeing the stars when Mark suddenly withdrew his fingers. Head snapping up to level him with the meanest glare he could muster, Donghyuck growled, "Are you serious? Why did you stop? I was  _ so close _ ."

"I know," Mark smiled devilishly at him, his dark eyes gleaming. Tapping him on the ass, he said, "Come on, turn around. I'll give it all to you properly now." 

Unwillingly, he braced himself back against the windows and turned around as Mark had requested him to. Hot breath fogging up the glass panels, he looked down at his erection, wincing at how achingly  _ hard  _ it was. The release that he had been searching for since the beginning of the night was so close, yet so far, and that made him so frustrated. Heart still beating fast, he pushed his hips backwards, whining, "Mark, I want it all  _ now—." _

Mark filled him back up with a single thrust, sliding in until he was buried  _ deep _ inside, hitting his prostate dead on, making all of the air leave his lungs with it. Trembling at the toe-curling pleasure that zapped through him, he could barely keep himself upright.

Mark began to mouth at the patch of skin in the little junction between his neck and shoulder, showering it with butterfly kisses, tender and sweet, a complete contrast to how he started to thrust into him hot and hard. A litany of moans spilled from his lips with every thrust that Mark gave him, rebuilding the fire in his gut. Pushing against the window, he met Mark halfway with each thrust, and the combination of it all drove him  _ crazy. _

The angle was  _ fantastic.  _ Mark kept on hitting his prostate with a mind-blowing accuracy, bringing him just that much closer to the edge. Lips kissing up the column of his neck until they were hovering over his ears, Mark asked, "Worth it, right?"

"So worth it," he panted, breath coming out harsh and uneven. Donghyuck relished in the fact that Mark was just as affected as he was, his breath coming out hot against his ear. "But I want more. Fuck me until I'm screaming your name for the whole city to hear."

He barely even got to finish his sentence before Mark was drilling into him  _ hard _ . The echo of skin on skin resonated loudly through the mostly quiet room, minus all of their hard pants and sloppily kisses.

Like his kisses, sex with Mark brought a whole new meaning. He definitely wasn't a virgin by a long shot, but with the way that Mark was fucking him, he might as well been, because Mark was giving him a kind of a pleasure that he had never experienced before. 

Mark stroked and fueled the fire that was raging in his heart, pushing it until the passion was consuming all of him. The passion replaced the blood in his veins and the air in his lungs, making his entire body radiate with it. It wasn't just his own passion though, because he could feel Mark's passion vibrate through him too, all the way to his bones. It was a feeling so intense that Donghyuck wanted to bottle it all up and keep with him forever.

The city lights began to blur before him, shining stars slowly taking their place as he felt himself getting close. Mark must have felt it too because Mark finally wrapped his hand around his neglected dick and started pumping it at a neck-breaking pace. As Mark continued to thrust into him, pistoling his hips in rhythm with his hand, never failing to hit his sweet spot, Donghyuck knew that he didn't have much longer.

Knowing this, he turned chin around, hand tangling tightly into Mark's hair, and yanked him down by the neck to smash their lips back together. With the other hand that he had braced against the window, he could feel Mark slot his fingers into them, holding onto them tightly. It was awfully intimate and Donghyuck liked it. He liked it a lot.

It only took a few more hard thrusts before Mark sent him completely over the edge, making him come with a whimper. The fire that was building in him exploded, painting the windows white with his cum along with it. Mark followed not long after, riding out his own pleasure and grinding into his ass.

He cried at the feeling of Mark's throbbing inside of him as he rode out his high, enjoying the pleasure that Mark was still giving him. Mark was the only thing that he could think about and it was the only thing that left his lips too. Mark's name was like prayer, one that he couldn't stop from crying out. 

Donghyuck felt Mark's lips on the back of his neck, placing soothing kisses all the way down his spine as he pulled out. "Was that crazy enough for you sunshine?"

A breathless giggle bubbled up from his chest as he rested his forehead against the cool glass. Smiling silly, he nodded, "That was fucking insane."

"Good," Mark laughed. "Because that was kind of what I was aiming for anyways."

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Donghyuck said, his breathing slowly steadying. "Like I don't think that I can have sex with anyone but you after that, because  _ wow." _

The laugh that escaped from Mark as he said that made him shiver. Mark didn't say anything in return at that and part of him kind of wished Mark did. Instead, he caught the sound of Mark throwing away his condom in the trashcan before the sound of running water replaced it. Slumping against the window, he tried to not let his body fall into the mess that he had created, but with each passing second, it was becoming harder and harder for him to stay upright. Thankfully he didn't need to for long, because he felt Mark snake his arm around his waist, pulling him away from the cold and into his warm chest.

A warm wash cloth made its way down his body, cleaning him from all the sweat and cum that was covering his skin. Mind still muddle from the post-orgasm that Mark gave him, he snuggled back into Mark's chest, humming happily as Mark took care of him. All of his touches were so tender yet it lit his skin on fire all the same. It was a kind of burn that was comforting. It made Donghyuck feel safe.

When he looked up to meet Mark's eyes, Donghyuck found that he was already staring back at him. Mark was staring down at him like he hung all the stars in the universe, even the ones reflecting in his dark eyes. Hypnotized by those said eyes, Donghyuck couldn't help but think, could it be  _ love _ ? Is that what love felt like? He had never been in love before so Donghyuck wasn't sure, but he desperately wanted to find out. 

Donghyuck wanted it. 

He wanted it since the moment he met Mark. There was something about him that Donghyuck couldn't stop thinking about; like the way his eyes were the only ones he wanted to look in — to fully drown in. He wanted to find out how it would feel to kiss those lips and to have those fingers wrap around his wrists, tugging him in for a hug that could perhaps feel like home.

Donghyuck knew that there was just something about Mark that would make him go absolutely crazy. And he wasn't wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy, happy, and safe everyone! <3
> 
> Practice safe sex too!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
